


繼承人

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 初生嬰孩的哭喊聲響徹湊崎宅，不但昭示膝下猶虛的湊崎清二終於盼來了他期待已久的繼承人，更是劃破了湊崎宅費力維護的平靜……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	繼承人

初生嬰孩的哭喊聲響徹湊崎宅，不但昭示膝下猶虛的湊崎清二終於盼來了他期待已久的繼承人，更是劃破了湊崎宅費力維護的平靜。  
我不在乎這一切，我只知現在我得快將這個消息通知紗夏小姐，好讓我們能盡快做好準備。  
佯裝自己是要回家，實則是開著用陌生人名義登記的車，戴著口罩趕往小姐的私宅。  
「這麼夜趕來，究竟有甚麼要事。」  
「生了，周子瑜生了個女兒。」  
在見不著任何事物的私宅，我看不真切小姐的神色，她又一言不發，急得我不知如何是好。只要小姐的一句話，我能夠立即安排人對周子瑜母女動手，畢竟湊崎清二奪走了老爺和夫人的性命，用周子瑜母女的二人性命剛好互相抵銷，而且我自信湊崎清二也查不出個甚麼。  
良久，只聞得紗夏小姐沉沉地長舒一聲，宛若碼頭苦力卸下肩上長年積下的重擔：「太好了！」  
那不住上揚而悄皮的聲線，使我不得不懷疑是自己聽錯，還是紗夏小姐她瘋了。  
「小姐！那有甚麼好的！？」  
我幾乎是咬牙切齒、一字一句的從齒間蹦出來：「湊崎清二之所以留了您的性命，全因湊崎清二他沒有子女！他需要……」  
「我知道。」紗夏小姐一派輕鬆，仿佛周子瑜誕下的女兒會奪走她繼承人的位置、抹去正一老爺在湊崎商事的痕跡並非值得關心的事情：「那老混蛋留下我，不過是湊崎商事需要繼承人。他收養子瑜，也只是想來個光源氏計劃，養個『合適』的女人替他生個繼承人而已。」  
「小姐……」  
「我知道你想做甚麼」紗夏小姐話鋒一轉，卻是變得嚴肅起來：「但我拒絕！周子瑜也是跟我一樣也是受害者。」  
我自是知道紗夏小姐口中的「受害者」是甚麼意思。十三年前正一老爺和美子夫人遇上詭異的車禍，留下了紗夏小姐，湊崎清二隨即以小姐年幼為籍口而繼承湊崎商事，上位後那些與正一老爺交好的股東不是遇上車禍，便是被人謀殺了。任誰都看得出是湊崎清二做的好事，但那些股東要不是全家死清光，就是留下年幼不知事的子女，根本告不了湊崎清二。周家也是其中一家遇上車禍的股東，與老爺一樣，身故遺下年幼無依的周子瑜。  
在我為湊崎清二為何會特發善心收留周子瑜時，冷不防在湊崎宅見到年幼卻能看出將來會出落成美人的周子瑜，加上得知湊崎清二強逼周子瑜學習各種他擅長或喜好的才藝，我心中便默默升起那既恐怖又不現實的想法。  
果不其然，周子瑜十六歲那年，湊崎清二宣佈跟周子瑜訂婚。我還記得當時紗夏小姐的反應，憤怒的野獸險些衝破理智的牢籠，她強壓住心中怒火，勉力維持住微笑跟湊崎清二和周子瑜敬酒。  
「我要奪回湊崎商事。」  
繼正一老爺的葬禮之後，仇恨又在紗夏小姐的眸子裏重燃。那刻我好像看到正一老爺回來了，他似是附身在傳承他血脈的紗夏小姐身上。  
可現在這個失了雄心的紗夏小姐究竟是誰？周子瑜是不是受害者根本不關事！按住內心交雜住怒意的失望，我道：「小姐，別忘正一老爺。」  
「我自是曉得。」  
正為紗夏小姐終於拋棄該死的心軟而放鬆的我，冷不防聽到小姐說出荒唐的話：「但若然我出了甚麼事，請你好好守護著子瑜和那孩子。」  
「您是要我守護湊崎清二的妻子和女兒？！」  
「是的。」她認真的說：「若然我死去的話，請你必須遵從這個命令。」

在那個小女孩出生後的一個月，所有事情就和紗夏小姐預料的一樣。湊崎清二為了讓自己的血脈能順利繼承湊崎商事，果真設計了一場車禍。在紗夏小姐的葬禮上他滿臉紅光的說著言不由衷的悼詞，我發誓當時我還當真想一拳揍向他本已扁塌得像小疙瘩的鼻子。  
整場葬禮我不曾見過周子瑜母女，偶然我在想，倘若我當時違反紗夏小姐的命令，事情結果會否不同。  
紗夏小姐，為甚麼您不讓我動手？  
可壞日子總會到頭，在紗夏小姐死忌，湊崎清二就在他的床榻逝世。  
周子瑜對湊崎清二暴斃的死因諱莫如深，可總會有一絲風聲漏出……  
他死亡之時，床上有幾個年輕的應召女郎。藍色的西地那非浸在地上白濁的液體，而那一滴一滴的液體是從他那玩意兒來的。  
在他身故後，周子瑜迅速成為湊崎商事的社長，雷厲風行的收拾湊崎清二的餘孽，全然不見當時跟在湊崎清二身後那唯唯諾諾的小媳婦樣子。  
高招！她根本不是溫馴的小狗狗，而是一匹狼，一匹饑腸轆轆的狼。  
不過這與我無關，自皮包取出寫好多時的辭職信，放在社長辦公桌上。  
「你是想辭職？」周子瑜頭也不抬，專注於與名井醫院的合約。  
「是的……」  
「可我不記得我讓你辭職。」熟悉的嗓音打斷了我的話，正當我以為是自己過於想念紗夏小姐而產生幻覺，轉頭一看見來人，我忍不住倒抽一口涼氣。  
「雖然很久沒見，但你用不著那麼吃驚的。」合該在一年前埋入墳墓的紗夏小姐抱住粉雕玉琢的小孩兒，笑著說：「我記得我是讓你守護子瑜和她的女兒的，對吧？」  
「這是周子瑜的女兒？！」那不就是湊崎清二的女兒嗎？  
「你覺得我會讓你守護老混蛋的女兒？」紗夏小姐一抱著小孩勾住周子瑜的脖子，在她的嘴唇熟練的蜻蜓一點，又說：「我可是你看著長大的，你難道看不出嗎？」  
除卻與周子瑜相似的輪廓，那小孩的眼睛睜得圓圓，高挺得讓人在上面打滑的鼻樑，赫然是紗夏小姐小時候的樣子。  
我懂了，我一把撕碎放在桌上的辭職信，向小小姐伸出雙手迎她進懷裏：「需要我鎖門嗎？」  
「之後再叫秘書小姐先下班去。」  
「是的，紗夏小姐。」  
喂，紗夏小姐您的節操呢？我和小小姐還沒有離開辦公室的。一會兒不會要我派人將地上的文具和文件收拾好吧？  
在秘書小姐離開不久，辦公室傳來引人遐想的喘息聲，小小姐天真無邪的眼睛一閃一閃的眨著，仿佛在問她的母親們在辦公室做甚麼。  
我連忙捂著小小姐的耳朵，像小偷般急步逃出。  
我只希望小小姐不會學。


End file.
